Television viewing is part of daily life. Many individuals prefer not be interrupted while watching television, but they may desire to monitor e-mails while watching television. For example, an individual may want to receive a notification that an e-mail message has been received from a particular sender. Receipt of such notifications via a set-top box device may be useful especially in circumstances where the e-mail account service provider does not form part of an internet protocol television (IPTV) system of which the set-top box forms a part.